Operação Akatsuki:Matar quem vai me matar
by Chronos-Sama
Summary: Esta história conta um dia que a Akatsuki começou querer mudar a história do anime,porem encontraram varios empecilios no caminho,sera que irão conseguir?
1. Chapter 1:Inicio da operação

Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto,e não a mim,não me odeiem se odiarem a história,poís é minha primeira criada por Chronos-Sama.

* * *

Um dia após a morte de Sasori e a entrada de Tobi na Akatsuki...Pain se reune com todos os membros da Akatsuki,para mudar o rumo da história.

Capitulo I:

Inicio da operação

Pain,e todos os outros,na sala de reuniões do esconderijo da Akatsuki,ele estava de pé,com um giz na mão,e do lado um quadro negro,os outros sentados,no quadro tinha desenhos.

Itachi:Porque estamos aqui?E porque estamos desenhados?

Tobi:Tobi quer sorvete.

Kakuzu:Eu tenho que contar dinheiro.

Kisame:Tenho que dar comida pros meus primos no aquario.

Zetsu:Tenho que falar com minhas plantas.

Deidara:Esses desenhos são artisticos...Posso explodir?

Pain:Não...Estamos aqui para começar a operação Matar quem vai me matar.

Konan:Matar quem vai me matar?

Pain:Todos nós vamos morrer,mas Masashi Kishimoto não pode decidir nosso destino só por que que nos criou,quando dominarmos o Anime vamos mudar o nome de Naruto Shippuuden para Akatsuki Shippuunden,HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.-Risada maligna

Hidan:Tem sangue?-Ele pega uma kunai e finca no proprio estomago,e faz uma cara sinistra,e lunatica

Kakuzu:Vamos ganhar dinheiro?

Pain:Não.

Kakuzu:É perda de tempo.

Pain:No mundo dos mortos não tem dinheiro.

Kakuzu:Como funciona?-Interessado

Pain:É simples,neste desenho diz quem vai morrer pra quem e Hidan pro Shikamaru,Kakuzu pro Naruto,Deidara pro Sasuke,Itachi pro Sasuke,Eu pro Naruto e Kisame pelo Raikage e seu irmão.

Tobi:Tobi não vai morrer.

Pain:Tu vai sim,quando tu se revelar o chefão do mau,o mais forte,Madara Uchiha,tu vai morrer no ultimo capitulo.

Zetsu:Eu nem sei se vou morrer.

Konan:Eu não vou morrer.

Pain:Não importa,vamos para esta missão de uma vez,peguem suas coisas.

Todos la fora.

Pain:Iniciar operação...Matar quem vai me matar.

* * *

E então o que acharam?

Itachi:Isso vai demorar?

Chronos-Sama:O que Itachi?

Itachi:Essa história.

Chronos-Sama:Não sera rapida,tera 9 capitulos e é bem pequenos cada.

Itachi:legal.


	2. Chapter 2:A morte de Kakuzu

Chronos-Sama:Este é o Capitulo 2 espero que gostem deste capitulo...Ae vai aparecer não nesse mais num outro capitulo Zetsu e ZetsU,o Zetsu é a parte branca,e o ZetsU é a má.

* * *

Capitulo II:

A morte de Kakuzu

Andando no pais do Fogo,em direção a Konoha.

Hidan:Ei pra que a maleta,Kakuzu?

Kakuzu:É o dinheiro da organização,eu consegui então eu controlo,então escutem,não haverão gastos desnecessarios,ou seja,Tobi não tem sorvete.

Tobi:Kakuzu-San é do mau.-Quase chorando

Konan:Ei pega leve Kakuzu,ele é uma criança grande.

Tobi:Só a Konan-Chan me entende.-Abraçando ela.

Konan:Me solta.

Ele a solta.

Itachi:De qualquer forma...já esta quase de noite,vamos ficar na proxima cidade.

Pain:Isso mesmo.

Chegando na cidade.

Kakuzu:Eu cuido de onde vamos ficar...Itachi ache um local onde a comida mais cara seja de 10 Ryous.

Resto:OOOO QUEEEEEEE?????????!!!!!!!!!!-Indignados

Kakuzu:Só podemos gastar 100 Ryous por dia em comida.

Konan:Pão duro.

Kakuzu:Sou o único que consegue,o dinheiro desta organização...Então só eu posso decidir como ele sera gastado.

Após uma pobre refeição,eles vão para uma pousada vagabunda onde todos ficam em 1 quarto com 1 cama só,e Tobi dorme nela.

Na manhã seguinte.

Eles acordam ao mesmo tempo,com a exeção de Kakuzu e Tobi,todos estavam quebrados.

Itachi:Ai,porque ficamos neste quarto?

Konan:Minhas costas.

Kakuzu:Eu gastei 100 Ryous com vocês neste quarto mais 100 com o jantar de ontem,se eu tivesse que separa um para cada quarto gastaria 180 Ryous em quartos,é uma diferença imensa.

Kakuzu:A,de café da manhã,vocês tem direito a...

Tobi rapidamente rouba a maleta de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu:Tobi,me devolve.

Tobi:Tobi querer sorvete.

Ele sai correndo,e Kakuzu corre atraz dele.

Itachi:Quem devemos ajudar?

Pain:To tão quebrado que nem sei se posso acompanha-lo.

Kisame:Deveria ter ficado com meus peixes.

Pain:Vamos tentar segui-los.

Eles correm por três horas,ate que Tobi sobe numa montanha,e tem um penhasco e Kakuzu chega.

Kakuzu:Acabou Tobi.

Tobi:Tobi querer sorvete.

Os outros chegam.

Pain:Devolva logo Tobi.

Tobi:Tobi...Querer...Sorvete.

Konan:Ele vai...

Itachi:...Não Tobi!

Tobi lança a maleta montanha a baixo.

Kakuzu:NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!-Desesperado

Então ele pula para pegar a maleta.E todos vão ver.

Deidara:Baka.

Kakuzu:Peguei.

Konan:Vou lá.

Ela pula e cria asas de papel.

Konan:Vou te pegar.

Tobi:Konan-Chan.

Ele pula e se agarra nas costas de Konan.

Konan:Saco,Tobi eu não posso mais usar minhas asas.

Passa um passaro de argila por ela.

Konan:Deidara.

Kakuzu:Pegue Konan!

Ele joga a maleta em Konan,e ela pega.

Ele lança um braço e tenta pegar o passaro,mas destroi o passaro sem querer.

Deidara:Minha arte.

Pain:Faça outro.

Deidara...Momento Lucy [ela é uma assassina que mata todos os caras com mãos invisiveis,e ela tem o olhar mais assassino de todos,é assustador].

Itachi:Deidara?

Deidara:Ninguem destroi minha arte assim.-Olhar Lucy

Todos ficam com medo.

Deidara:A vingança da minha arte tambem é...UM ESTOUROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!KATSUUUU!!!!!

Com o que sobrou do passaro de argila ele destroi Kakuzu de uma maneira que não sobrou nada.

Fim do momento Lucy.

A explosão faz Konan e Tobi voltar para cima da montanha.

Tobi:Konan-Chan vai me comprar sorvete?

Konan:Sim.

Pain:Não tera 1 minuto de silencio pois estamos com muita fome para isso.

Eles correm para a cidade para comer.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:E então,o que acharam?

Kakuzu:Porque eu morri no 2º capitulo?

Chronos-Sama:Alguem tinha que morrer Kakuzu?

Kakuzu:Quanto tu quer para eu voltar ha vida?

Chronos-Sama:Não sou subornavel,então tu só vai voltar na proxima Fic.


	3. Chapter 3:A morte de Kisame

Chronos-Sama:Espero que continuem lendo e gostando...

Kakuzu:Gostando,eu morri,como alguem vai gostar de algo em que eu não esteja contando dinheiro?

Chronos-Sama:Tu é um grande baka...Mas não deem ouvidos a ele.

* * *

Capitulo III:

A morte de Kisame

Em um lago,todos descançavam um pouco 1 dia depois da morte de Kakuzu.

Itachi estava com a comida numa mochila e sentado na sobra de uma arvore,Tobi estava brincando na água e com uma caixa termica para guardar sorvetes,Deidara fazendo arte de argila,Kisame olhava apaixonado para os peixinhos do lago,Pain encostado em uma rocha,Konan sentada em cima desta rocha,Hidan estava com uma lança no peito deidado sobre um Pentagrama de Sangue fazendo um ritual,Zetsu apaixonado por uma rosa.

Tobi:Água,eu adoro brincar na água.

Deidara:Ei se molhar minha arte tera o mesmo fim do Kakuzu.

Zetsu:Eu te amo rosa,vou me casar contigo.

ZetsU:Vou destrui-la.

Zetsu:Casar.

ZetsU:Destruir.

Zetsu:Casar.

ZetsU:Destruir.

Eles ficam brigando entre si.

Kisame:Quando eu voltar,vou leva-los para meu aquario,peixinhos.

Pain:Isso é pacifico.

Konan:É mesmo.

Itachi:Com exeção do Pain-Sama,e da Konan-San todos são idiotas.

Deidara olha para a cachoeira.

Deidara:Essas rochas...Que formato artistico.

Só na cabeça dele.

Todos olham para as rochas.

Deidara:A arte é...

Resto:NÃO!!!  
Deidara:...Um estouro!!!-Jogando um passaro de argila.

Deidara:KATSU!

Explode e pedras começam a cair e eles saem correndo.

Kisame:Os peixinhos!!!!-Parando

Itachi:Não da tempo.

Kisame tenta salvar os peixinhos,mas pedras caem sobre ele e os peixinhos os matando.

Pain:Por morrer de forma idiota,não tera 1 minuto de silencio.

Tobi:O Deidara-Senpai já matou dois.

Deidara:Ei!

Pain:Deidara.

Deidara:Ah,todos queria a maleta do Kakuzu,e não tenho culpa se o Kisame,quis morrer para salvar os peixinhos.

Resto:...

Deidara:E tambem,eles devem estar orgulhosos por morrem pela minha arte.

...

Itachi:Quem vai cuidar do aquario gigante do Kisame?

Tobi:EU!!!!

Pain:Certo,vamos.

Hidan:Não pude continuar meu ritual.

Zetsu:Pelo menos a rosa sobreviveu.

Eles continuam o caminho.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:E então gostaram?Sei que é pequeno,mas não sou experiente.

Kisame:Eu já morri...Pelo menos os peixinhos vieram comigo.

Kakuzu:Eu não acredito nisso,tu morreu de forma muito idiota.

Kisame:Pelos peixinhos morreria quantas vezes que fosse necessario.

Chronos-Sama:Eu mereço...Kisame não tente falar dificio como agora que tu disse,"...Quantas vezes que fosse necessario".

Kisame:Porque?

Chronos-Sama:Porque poucas pessoas mais velhas leem isso,então pode falar,"Quantas vezes pecisasse" ou sei lá.

Kisame:Ta.

Chronos-Sama:A é,eu tenho um problema que eu engulo os acentos.


	4. Chapter 4:A morte de Hidan

Chronos-Sama:Este capitulo é pequeno,me desculpe não tive ideias para ele.

Kisame:Cada vez ta menor.

Kakuzu:O Chronos-Sama deve estar sem dinheiro para escrever.

Chronos-Sama:Dinheiro?Eu não preciso disto para escrever.

Kakuzu:Vai me dizer que escreve sem querer dinheiro?

Chronos-Sama:Sim.

Kakuzu:Cada loco que eu vejo.

* * *

Capitulo IV:

A "morte" de Hidan

2 dias depois.

Numa trilha entre a floresta Tobi ia na frente tomando sorvete.

Konan:Ei,o Tobi não deveria estar nesta organização.

Pain:Ele vai ser o chefão final da história,ele criou esta organização.

Itachi:Se der tempo.

Pain:O que quer dizer?

Itachi:Este pode ser o fim desta organização.

Tobi acaba tropeçando em um fio e ele cai.

Itachi:Arame?Uma armadilha.

Varias Kunais vem na direção deles,com Papeis Bombas.

Itachi:Tsc.

Todos desviam,porem Hidan é acertado explode,e então arvores caem sobre ele.

Pain:Sem 1 minuto de silencio pois ele é imortal,nunca morre.

Itachi:Quem fez isso?

???:Eu.-Um cara chuta Tobi para perto dos da Akatsuki

Konan:Tobi.

Itachi:Orochimaru!

Orochimaru:Não vou ficar fora desta história já fui da Akatsuki,tenho este direito,e tambem não quero morrer pro Sasuke,me entregue seu corpo Itachi.

Itachi:Queria que meu irmão acabace contigo,mas eu mesmo o farei.

* * *

Kisame:Ei ei,o que já acabou?Que sem graça.

Chronos-Sama:Baka,eu disse que seria pequeno os capitulo.

Kakuzu:Cade o Hidan?

Chronos-Sama:Ele não morreu,por isso não esta aqui?

Kakuzu:Mas o Itachi esteve aqui no primeiro capitulo.

Chronos-Sama:O Itachi-San teve permissão especial.

Kisame:Porque?

Chronos-Sama:É o mais tri da Akatsuki.


	5. Chapter 5:Morte de Orochimaru e Deidara

Chronos-Sama:Outro capitulo pequeno,culpa do Kakuzu que fica contando dinheiro e não deixa eu pensar,alem do Kisame que fica falando coisas sinistras,para uns peixes.

Kisame:Peixinhos.

Chronos-Sama:Que seja.

* * *

Capitulo V:

A morte de Orochimaru e Deidara

Itachi:Já que é o único capitulo com luta,vou participar.

Orochimaru lança uma onda de cobras pela boca.

Itachi:Mangenkyou Sharingan...Amateratsu.

A chama negra de Amateratsu,destroi todas as cobras.

Orochimaru pula sobre o Amateratsu.

Orochimaru:Itachi!

Deidara:Minha vez.

Ele joga uma grande centopeia de argila em Orochimaru.

Deidara:Kat...

Orochimaru sai daquele corpo.

Deidara:...su.

Orochimaru é um pouco afetado.

Orochimaru:Manda!

Ele invoca uma cobra gigante.

Manda:Orochimaru,se me envergonhar como da ultima vez acabo contigo.

Pain:Invocação da Aranha Rei.

Aparece uma aranha gigante,Deidara sobe em cima.

Deidara:Agora exploda.

Eles começa a lutar,mas Manda se enrola na aranha a mata e engole Deidara.

Tobi:SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.-Desesperado

Itachi:Ele deixou ser engolido de proposito.

Pain:Ele vai usar a C4.

Todos fogem.

Orochimaru:Esperem.

Deidara:Tome minha C4 Orochimaru,sempre quis te matar...-Engolindo argila com a boca do peito

Deidara:A MINHA ARTE É...UM ESTOURO!!!!!

Deidara:KAAAAAATSUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!

Ele se explode e mata tudo em uma distancia de 10 Km,a Akatsuki havia fugido.

Itachi:Conseguimos.

Pain:Por matar 2 membros,não tera 1 minuto de silencio.

Konan:Vamos.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:MAIS QUE MERDA PAREM DE FALAR NO MEU OUVIDO!!!!!!!

Deidara:O que esta havendo?

Chronos-Sama:Esse Kakuzu e Kisame não calam a boca nem por 1 segundo.

Orochimaru:Ei cara vamos falar eu e tu.

Chronos-Sama:Vocês vão para o mundo dos mortos depois onde ocorrera a segunda operação da Akatsuki,mas mais tarde cuidarei disso.

Orochimaru:Ei não me escutou.

Chronos-Sama:Se falar muito te excluo da proxima saga.


	6. Chapter 6:A morte de Zetsu

Deidara:Quem sera o proximo a morrer?

Orochimaru:Espero que o Itachi.

Kakuzu:O Chronos-Sama disse que o Itachi é o mais tri da Akatsuki.

Chronos-Sama:Sim...E quem contestar vai levar bala.

Kakuzu:O que?

Chronos-Sama:Nada Kakuzu...Ei e o Kisame?

Deidara:Ta nadando com os peixinhos.

* * *

Capitulo VI:

A morte de Zetsu

Alguns dias depois.

Eles continuavam numa trilha.

Pain:Quieto...Pacifico.

...

Pain:Quieticimo...Pacifico.

...

Pain:Quieto demais.

Zetsu:Eu vi...-Ele com sua visão quilometrica viu uma flor raricima que ele nunca tinha visto.

Zetsu:...MEU AMOOOOORRRRR!!!!!!!-Saindo correndo.

Resto...Momento Tobi.

Itachi:Vamos tomar sorvete?

Resto:Sim.

Após tomarem sorvete,eles voltam a suas personalidades normais.

1 Km de distancia da trilha,na floresta.

Zetsu:A flor mais bela,sera minha esposa.

Ele pega um vasinho do nada e poem a terra com a raiz da flor dentro.

Começa a musica:Estou apaixonado.

Zetsu:Vamos sair juntos,tomar sorvete juntos...

Zetsu:Vamos nos casar.

Ele beija a flor.

ZetsU:Mata-la.

Zetsu:Ama-la.

ZetsU:Mata-la.

Zetsu:Ama-la.

Eles discutem mas ZetsU é derrotado.

De volta na trilha.

Eles seguem seu caminho depois que Zetsu voltou.

Ele cai desmaiado e todos os levam para o hospital.

Horas depois na sala de espera.

Todos esperando,obvio.

A Enfermeira chega.

Enfermeira:Ei vocês.

Tobi:E então?

Enfermeira:Ele morreu,por um veneno de uma flor raricima chamada Marrara.

Saindo do hospital.

Pain:Não tera 1 minuto de silencio,pela morte idiota.

Itachi:Com exeção do Tobi,só sobraram os bons.

Eles continuam seu caminho.

* * *

Zetsu:Nunca ouvi falar em Marrara.

Chronos-Sama:Não existe,eu inventei um nome qualquer.

Zetsu:Porque?

Chronos-Sama:Precisava que tu morrece,baka.

Deidara:Pelo visto o Itachi sera o unico sobrevivente.

Chronos-Sama:Quem ler,sabera!


	7. Chapter 7:A morte de Pain

Chronos-Sama:Estamos chegando no fim.

Deidara:Já vai acabar?

Chronos-Sama:No capitulo 9 vai acabar.

Orochimaru:Porque eu tive que morrer tão rapido?

Chronos-Sama:Tu foi um intrometido,travesti e só fala isso.

Sem preconseitos ta.

* * *

Capitulo VII:

A morte de Pain

A alguns dias de distancia de Konoha.

Pain:Ei Itachi.

Itachi:O que?

Pain:Tu vai ser o responsavel por recrutar mais membros quando voltarmos.

Itachi:Sim,se voltarmos...Deviamos mudar o nome desta operação para...Morrer antes que me matem.

Konan olha para o céu.

Konan:Vai chover.

Itachi:Há um esconderijo do Clã Uchiha aqui perto.

Pain:Vamos para lá.

Logo depois que entram começa um temporal.

Num corredor,Itachi na frente,Pain atraz,Konan atraz e Tobi por ultimo.

Itachi:Aconteça o que acontecer não encostem em nada.

Tobi:Porque?-Se encostando na parede.

Itachi:Opa.

O chão sob Pain se abre e ele cai em um monte de espinhos,e depois é incinerado.

Itachi...Momento Pain.

Itachi:Não tera 1 minuto de silencio,pois não deu 1 minuto de silencio aos outros.

Tobi:TOBI É CULPADO.-Chora rio de lagrimas

Konan:Acalme-se Tobi.

Ele se acalma.

Konan:Vamos,é so seguir o Itachi.

Tobi:Konan-Chan.

Eles continuam o caminho,ate um quarto.

* * *

Pain:Eai gente!

Deidara:Cale a boca.

Kakuzu:Tu não manda nada aqui.

Chronos-Sama:Ele vai ser o lider da organização mais temida do mundo dos mortos.

Kakuzu:Ei e o Madara?

Chronos-Sama:Não vai dar tempo.


	8. Chapter 8:A morte de Itachi e Konan

Deidara:Agora vai ser interessante.

Chronos-Sama:Sim.

* * *

Capitulo VIII:  
A morte de Itachi e Konan

Eles sentados sobre uma cama.

Itachi:Vamos comer?

Tobi:Eba!Tobi adora comidinha.

Itachi pega as coisas na mochila,e eles comem.

Itachi vai ate uma tomada,para tirar uma coisa da tomada par não queimar,só que a mão dele escorrega ele puxa o cabo o cabo se solta e ele toma um choque desgraçado,ele pega fogo,depois ele explode a parede com o Amateratsu para se libertar.

Konan:Itachi!!!

Itachi cai morto,mas com a explosão o teto começa a desmoronar.

Konan:Esta chovendo não da para usar Papel.

Konan...Momento Pain.

Konan:Não tera 1 minuto de silencio,pois não há tempo,Itachi.

Volta ao normal.

Ela joga Tobi para fora pelo teto.

Konan:CHEGUE A KONOHA!

Pedras caem sobre ela e ela morre,e Tobi desmaia ao cair no chão.

* * *

Kisame:Mais já?!

Itachi:Porque um capitulo desse é um tão pouco escrito.

Chornos-Sama:Itachi-San acontece,é a vida.

Konan:Eu pelo menos durei ate o penultimo capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9:A morte de Tobi,o fim da Akts

Pain:Vamos Konan,o Tobi vai chegar em Konoha.

Itachi:Essa operação foi um fracasso.

Pain:Porque?

Itachi:Como eu disse tinhamos que mudar o nome da operação.

Pain:Ei o plano era se livrar das mãos de alguem que controlava nosso destino.

Itachi:E caimos nas mãos de outro.

Chronos-Sama:Deixem o capitulo começar.

* * *

Ultimo capitulo IX:

A morte de Tobi,o fim da Akatsuki

No dia seguinte,ele acorda.

Tobi:Konan-Chan morreu.

Tobi:Pela Konan-Chan,vou chegar em Konoha.

Tobi...Momento Pain.

Tobi:Não vai ter 1 minuto de silencio,pois já passou muito tempo.

Volta ao normal.

Ele vai mas no meio do caminho ve um tigre.

Tobi:Um gato.

Ele quase é morto mas escapa e se arrasta ate Konoha...Na entrada,Jiraiya,Naruto,Sakura e Kakashi estavam lá,e se assustam a ver um membro da Akatsuki vindo quase morto,se arrastando.

Tobi:Konan-Chan...-Entrando na vila.

Tobi:Eu cheguei.

Tobi abre a caixa termica.

Tobi:Este é...O ultimo sorvete de Tobi...-Pegando o ultimo sorvete da caixa

Naruto:O que?

Tobi da três lambidas e morre.

Sakura:Ele morreu.

Naruto...Momento Pain.

Naruto:Não tera 1 minuto de silencio,pois ele é do mau.

E assim a organização mais temida não só do Anime Naruto Shippuuden,mas de todos...Acabou.

* * *

Fim..

...Não é só o começo.

Proxima história:

Operação Akatsuki:Dominar Rukongai para dominar Seireitei

Não deixem de ler

* * *

Tobi:EAI KONAN-CHAN.

Konan:Nem vei Tobi.

Itachi:O Tobi parece um cachorrinho que obedece a dona.

Kakuzu:Tem razão.

Chronos-Sama:Prontos para dominarem o mundo dos mortos?

Kakuzu:Se tiver dinheiro.

Chronos-Sama:Vai ter ate mais lutas.

Itachi:Otimo.

Chronos-Sama:Eu mudei de ideia sobre o Hidan,se eu não reemudar de ideia,ele vai participar da proxima história.

Itachi:Ei,vai ser longa a proxima história?

Chronos-Sama:Não sei,vou escrevendo,se me der inspiração sim,mas que vai ser maior que essa vai ser.

Pain:Como é o mundo dos mortos?

Chronos-Sama:Quem já fui Bleach sabe.

Pain:Vai nos misturar com outro anime?

Chronos-Sama:Sim.

Itachi:Legal.

Chronos-Sama:Ei Konan-Chan o que ouve?Não esta falando muito.

Konan:Estou triste por ter acabado a história.

Chronos-Sama:Não se preocupe,vai ter uma nova,e tu vai participar.

Konan:Eu sei...Mas eu morri,e no anime eu não iria morrer.

Chronos-Sama:Como eu sempre digo,"Acontece"...Bom acabou por enquanto...Ate a proxima!Bye Bye!


End file.
